The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device interconnecting unit for inputting/outputting a high-frequency signal to/from a semiconductor device. Also, the disclosure relates to a semiconductor device which is interconnected to another device by the semiconductor device interconnecting unit. Also, the invention relates to a high-frequency module in which semiconductor devices interconnected to each other by the semiconductor device interconnecting unit are installed together with other devices.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-74257 discloses a high-frequency band pass filter and a cable connector unit with a built-in filter. Here, the high-frequency band pass filter filters an interfering wave or the like with which a received broadcasting wave is mixed. Also, the cable connector unit with a built-in filter is structured by using the high-frequency band pass filter and is used in the form of intermediate one which is inserted into a cable of a broadcasting receiver.
In recent years, a digital camera has come to have a resolution corresponding to five millions or more pixels with the advance of the technology relating to an image pickup device using a CCD, a CMOS and the like. An increase in precision of an image increases with the improvement in the resolution results in an amount of image data increases. For this reason, it is necessary to increase a speed of a data communication between the image pickup device and a signal processing circuit for subjecting an image signal corresponding to an image captured with the image pickup device to image signal processing. In addition, in a liquid crystal TV as well, a high speed promotion for a data communication has similarly become a problem.
For the high speed promotion for the data communication, for example, the transmission of a high-frequency signal having a frequency band, of 10 to 100 GHz, sufficiently exceeding 1 GHz needs to be taken into consideration. The frequency band of the high-frequency signal belongs to a band called a millimeter wave band, and the high-frequency signal concerned is applied to communication apparatuses, antenna devices, RF sensors and the like.
Heretofore, a bonding technique or a flip flop technique has been utilized in interconnection between semiconductor chips.
FIG. 17 shows a state in which a semiconductor chip 1 and an external circuit 2 are interconnected to each other through a bonding wire 4. One terminal of the bonding wire 4 is connected to a bonding pad 3 formed on a surface of the semiconductor chip 1, and the other terminal thereof is connected to a bonding pad 5 formed on a surface of the external circuit 2.
However, in the interconnection between the semiconductor chip 1 and the external circuit 2 shown in FIG. 17, an increase in frequency makes it difficult to perform the interconnection between them because of the dispersion of capacities of the bonding pads 3 and 5, and the dispersion of lengths of the bonding wire 4.
In addition, as has been described, it is not easy to realize a high-frequency switch having excellent isolation by utilizing a CMOS technique which has recently attracted in the field of an image pickup device in a digital camera. It is therefore desirable to provide a high-frequency switch having excellent isolation.